El anillo
by Dubbhe
Summary: Y es que aunque no quiere pensar mal, aunque se niegue a ceder ante el pesimismo...Por qué Inuyasha no lleva puesta la alianza? Seguro que ha dejado de quererla...Oh, qué dolor de cabeza y de corazón...ONESHOT!


**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, su creadora, y los uso sin ánimos de lucro.**

Se frotó la frente con las yemas de los dedos, intentando ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza, pero éste seguía atormentándola, al igual que sus pensamientos. Suspiró un poco y frunció el ceño. Miró de reojo a su marido, sentado al otro lado de la cabaña, que ahora la observaba con curiosidad.

-Estás bien, Kagome?-preguntó, moviendo un poco las orejas hacia atrás como le pasaba siempre que algo le preocupaba.

-Eh? Sí, sí, tranquilo.-se limitó a responder, con la mirada fija en su dedo anular.

Su respuesta fue dada en apenas un susurro, una falta de entusiasmo tan poco corriente en ella que en vez de calmar a Inuyasha sólo consiguió inquietarlo más.

-Te duele algo?

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera le escuchaba, sumergida en sus propias cavilaciones. Sus ojos no podían dejar de contemplar con amor pero a la vez con miedo el fino anillo que reposaba en su dedo, símbolo de su unión con el mediodemonio que le había robado el corazón casi desde el primer momento en que cruzaron la mirada.

-Ey! Kagome!

La aludida escuchó el llamado esta vez, pero siguió sin responder. Lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, concretamente buscó en los bordes de la manga izquierda del traje de rata de fuego. No, en esa ocasión tampoco la llevaba. Se había dado cuenta esa mañana, cuando lo había visto hablando con Miroku y Kaede por asuntos de defensa del pueblo mientras seleccionaba hierbas pocos metros más allá. Después de varios segundos embelesada, feliz y orgullosa al observarle y repetirse a sí misma que ese hermoso ser era sólo suyo, Inuyasha había levantado ambas manos para ponerse en su típica posición de brazos cruzados, y su alianza dorada había brillado por su ausencia.

Sí, ese motivo que para muchas otras mujeres hubiera resultado insignificante llevaba todo el día comiéndosela a preguntas. Y si Inuyasha se arrepentía de su matrimonio? O se avergonzaba de estar casado con ella? Y si él había perdido el entusiasmo? Y la peor de todas las suposiciones, la más dolorosa…Y si Inuyasha había dejado de quererla? Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Oye…Pequeña, qué ocurre?

El tono de voz repentinamente asustado de su esposo la devolvió a la realidad, al igual que la calidez de los dedos que ahora le sujetaban el mentón para que lo mirara. Se había dado cuenta de que él se había acercado, pero no había hecho nada por impedirlo. Ante la mención de ese apodo cariñoso, _su _apodo, el doloroso nudo que tenía en la garganta se había aflojado un poco, pero no lo suficiente, ni por asomo.

-Kagome, maldición, qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Juro que si alguien te ha hecho algo no volverá a ver la luz del día…

La desesperación del mediodemonio logró arrancarle una media sonrisa, y el brillo sincero de amor en sus ojos dorados terminó la tarea al cien por cien. Sonrió ampliamente hasta el punto de soltar una risita, bajando la mirada. Qué tonta era. Y qué paranoica. Él pareció querer decir algo más, tal vez quejarse por tanto misterio, pero Kagome se limitó a anular la distancia y besarlo con ternura. Inuyasha respondió de inmediato, colocando una mano detrás de su cuello para impedir que se alejara de él. La chica sonrió entre el beso, riéndose de sí misma. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de algo que no había conseguido concluir en todo el día: que Inuyasha no llevara puesta la alianza no significaba absolutamente nada, al menos no mientras ese "Te amo" estuviera tan presente en las miradas que él le dedicaba, y la adoración estuviera impresa en sus caricias. Seguramente había perdido el anillo con lo desordenado que era y no se había atrevido a contárselo por miedo a cómo se lo tomaría, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho adrede…Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Él gruñó un poco, y sus labios se deslizaron por su mandíbula hasta su oído.

-Me vas a decir qué ocurre?

Esperando la respuesta pero sabiendo que a su joven esposa no le gustaban nada las presiones, buscó distraerla y a la vez amarla, bajando por su cuello con dulces besos. Kagome volvió a sonreír y le acarició el cabello, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro. El cuello era su punto débil, y el muy listillo lo sabía. Ella buscó el masculino, también a sabiendas de dónde lo encontraría, sus dedos acariciaron con mimo las tiernas orejas caninas, obteniendo enseguida otro gruñido de placer como premio. Su otra mano se metió por el cuello del haori, acariciando la bronceada piel de su marido hasta que percibió una novedad sobre ésta. Se separó un poco de él, ignorando un resoplido de queja y le abrió un poco más el traje. Inuyasha respondió con una sonrisa arrogante pero endiabladamente sensual al creer comprender sus intenciones e intentó volver a besarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Oye…!

Enseguida se calló al ver la expresión sorprendida de la mujer. Kagome tomó entre sus dedos el anillo de oro que no había podido ver en todo el día, el cual colgaba del cuello de su propietario mediante una cadenita de aluminio. Era más grande y un poco más grueso que el suyo al tratarse de una joya para hombre, pero el escrito era el mismo: _"I&K Te quiero"_. Sintió que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

-Kagome?

-Así que aquí estaba…Idiota!

Lo abrazó al cuello con fuerza. Inuyasha se limitó a alzar una ceja, con paciencia infinita, pero sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la joven por inercia. Por Kami, pero qué rara estaba esa mujer ese día! Kagome se apartó enseguida para volver a tomar el anillo entre sus dedos con una mano, mientras la otra reposaba en el hombro semidesnudo de su esposo.

-Creí que…Oh, Kami, qué mal lo he pasado!

Lo cogió del ropaje y lo sacudió un poco, como una niña pequeña, para luego hundir su cabeza entre sus manos, contra el pecho masculino. Inuyasha al fin creyó comprender algo, de modo que todavía manteniendo el abrazo, dejó un suave beso en la coronilla azabache de Kagome y le acarició el pelo con cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras.

-Creías que lo había perdido?

-No exactamente, pero no importa, ya no…-respondió, sin cambiar la postura de modo que su voz sonó un poco ahogada.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, entendiéndolo todo al completo. La separó con delicadeza de su cuerpo y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros.

-Creías que me lo había quitado?-la acusó. Kagome se sonrojó, aunque no solo por la vergüenza de haber pensado mal. Las sacudidas habían abierto un poco más los ropajes de Inuyasha, que ahora amenazaban con resbalar por los brazos y dejar ese cuerpo de infarto más al descubierto. Sí, estaban casados, pero ese tema todavía la turbaba.

-Yo…bueno…El anillo desapareció de un día para otro y creí que…Nada, déjalo.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar el desarrollado pecho del mediodemonio, pero él le agarró ambas manos y pegó su frente a la de ella, impidiendo que siguiera acariciándole aunque nada le gustaba más que el pensamiento de dejar las conversaciones para más tarde y ceder ante la tentadora invitación de su esposa.

-Dímelo, qué habías pensado?

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco. La táctica de seducirle para que se olvidara de los asuntos de los que ella no quería hablar cada vez funcionaba menos, Inuyasha no era idiota y cada vez se daba cuenta en menos tiempo que la anterior.

-No importa, de verdad…

-Kagome.

Su tono de voz había sido firme y testarudo y no admitía réplica. Si quería apagar ese fuego que empezaba a encenderse en su interior, tendría que ceder ante el propietario de ese cuerpo que la estaba provocando. Kami, parecía ella el hombre de la relación…

-Pensé…-empezó, bajando un poco la mirada, avergonzada-Pensé que ya no me querías…que te avergonzabas de llevar el símbolo de nuestro matri…

Enseguida se vio interrumpida por un candente beso que la obligó a gemir tanto de sorpresa como de placer. Inuyasha la atrajo contra su pecho, casi dejándola sin aire, la cercanía de sus cuerpos volvió a encender el deseo en ambos, el respirar agitado lo anunciaba y el brillo en los ojos de los dos componentes del matrimonio al separarse anunciaba una noche deliciosamente larga.

-Me dedico a matar demonios para mantenernos a ambos-explicó contra sus labios-Cada día se me manchan las manos de sangre y veneno, y eso las hace el último lugar en el que querría llevar el símbolo que me une a ti. Pero dentro del traje nada podrá mancillarlo. Lo entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo, amor…Perdóname, soy una estúpida…

-Lo eres…Nunca más vuelvas a pensar que me avergüenzo de lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi miserable vida, y sobretodo….jamás dudes de que te amo por encima de todo.

Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Muy raramente Inuyasha le decía literalmente que la amaba, sólo cuando se casaron o cuando la pasión de sus encuentros íntimos desbordaba por encima del orgullo, aunque eso último…Eso sí sucedía a menudo. Sonrió con travesura mientras él lamía cariñosamente su mejilla, llevándose la gota de agua salada con él.

-Y si en algún momento quieres ver mi alianza y comprobar que sigue en su sitio…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

La sacerdotisa soltó una risita cuando cruzaron una mirada de complicidad, y que se vio interrumpida cuando sus labios se encontraron, dando comienzo a un juego de caricias, gemidos y jadeos más dulce incluso que el destino que les esperaba juntos.

**Meses y meses sin escribir y solo me sale algo cursi. Por qué no logro que Inuyasha deje de parecer una nena poeta? Aiiish… . Pero en fin, no me sale el Inuyasha bruto, qué se le va a hacer…**

**Mil perdones y bla bla bla para qué repetirlo si ya os lo sabéis de memoria. La universidad es más difícil de lo que creía y a duras penas logro encontrar un momento para mí. **

**Este oneshot iba a ser un capítulo de "Sin obstáculos" pero me quedó demasiado largo…mi condición para "Sin obstáculos" es que los cortos no pueden ser más largos de una página y media y esta tenía como 4…En fin, otra historieta más jeje**

**Cuidaos mucho wapiiis^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


End file.
